Everyday Things
by AngelicScream
Summary: For Aubrey Miller, work and school were the only things that were balanced throughout her highschool life. There were no boyfriends or drugs; only school work and jobs to help pay the funds for her the college of her dreams. They were her everyday things. When you start throwing in aliens, friends, and romances, how will her balanced world change? Rating may go up. Future: SunnyXOC


**A/N: Hello there readers :) My name is AngelicScream or just Alex to those who didn't know, and I would like to welcome you to my newest story: Everyday Things. I finally started to get back on track after solving a few things in my life and post new stories (yay!). It's been more then a year since I last published something on this site, and I would really appreciate it if you guys don't flame me ^_^;**

**I'm sorry for whoever was looking forward to reading more of my other stories because I've decided to put them on hiatus... until I at least get a decent plot to work with which I don't think will happen. Before I make this a page and some long, I would just like to say that I hope you enjoy my story and please feel free to review and offer me some constructive criticism :)**

**Oh! One more thing! I know everyone hates it when an author does this, but I would really like at least _one _review until I update (which could take a while since I write on a whim and have no idea of what will happen later on in the story). I'll try my best to start writing chapter two now, but it may take a while until it's actually posted on here. **

**Disclaimer: I, as the author, do not own Transformers or any of the characters that arise from that category. I only own my characters and my plot.**

* * *

**Everyday Things**

**Chapter One: Strange Choices and Awkward Beginnings**

* * *

The air was thick and the sun beat down on all the students of Tranquility High. The school year had just started for the seniors, and everyone was eager for it to end. The students sat in their seats and waited for their science teacher to speed the class up a bit so they wouldn't feel as if they would fall asleep at any point, even though most of them had been passing notes to one another during that time.

One student, however, didn't really care that the teacher was taking her time. She loved science and how it could explain everything that needed to be explained...and because she wasn't half bad at grasping the ideas written in her text book.

Aubrey Miller, said student, was listening to the teacher rather intently as the she explained what they were going to be learning that year, and decided it would be okay if she spaced out. It wasn't like she was going to miss something important if they hadn't even started their first unit yet. And so, she averted her gaze from the teacher to the world outside the window and rested her cheek upon her left palm.

There wasn't much to look at since the classroom had been positioned in such a way that it was facing the parking lot, but that same quiet attitude could make anyone fall victim to the dangers of spacing out, and even a studious person like Aubrey could do so.

It felt like only minutes had gone by until the lunch bell signaled, causing the students to perk up in their seats and look towards their teachers so that somehow their stares would make the teacher dismiss them quicker...which usually only aggravated them and caused them to keep their students for longer. And half of the teachers did just that, and the other half decided to let them go since today was the first day of classes.

A couple minutes later, students were pouring out of the classrooms and into the cafeteria like flowing water so that they could talk to their friends about what had happened to them during the summer and make up a few stories to make it seem like they actually did do something extravagant.

Aubrey went at a more sedated pace then her peers so she wouldn't get pushed around in the crowd and made her way towards her small group of friends. Small being four of them in all—Allison Martins, Blake Stewart, Carter White, and of course, Aubrey. They weren't like normal groups which usually would separate and never speak to one another once high school ended, but a group of tightly knit people who would talk to one another using any sort of communication possible even if they were on the other side of the planet.

Making her way towards the table, Aubrey was welcomed by Allison and Blake whom had been let out of their class earlier then the rest.

"'Bree!" The two said in unison, getting up so that they could hug their third friend. They laughed together for a while, before deciding that waiting for Carter to arrive and eating food was more important then hugging in the middle of a giant room. And once Carter arrived they finally broke out in conversation after they each tackled their blonde haired friend, similar to what Allison and Blake had down to Aubrey except worse since Aubrey was rather strong for her height and the most excited that the group was back together.

"So how did your classes go this morning 'Bree?" Carter asked the brunette of the group since they had hung out for the majority of the summer and already knew what had happened to everyone during that time. Allison had gone to Florida, Blake had gone to visit some family up state, Carter had stayed home pretty much the whole time to get some much needed sleep he had missed out during the school year which prompted the group to explain to him rather loudly that you can't _actually _catch up on lost sleep, and Aubrey had used the summer to finally get a tan but failed miserably and entered the new year with the wake of being sunburned.

"Fine. The teachers mainly just talked about what was going to be happening in the subject for the whole year so I pretty much spaced out the entire time." There wasn't much for the brunette to tell as she ate her sandwich...not even taking a pause to swallow before answering.

"Aubrey, remember, we don't want to see half the contents of your mouth as you talk." Allison said mockingly in a slow voice, a half amused half disgusted expression on her face. Aubrey only grinned as she chewed, earning a few "yucks'" to be said around the table.

"I can't help that I have no manors when I eat." She said back at her friend, concentrating on the chicken sandwich as she spoke.

"Don't worry, we know." Blake said with slight exasperation in his tone, causing a few chuckles to go through the group. Even Aubrey chuckled despite the pout that was on her face.

"Have any of you seen Sam's car." The black haired girl—Allison—piped up, her eyes shooting over to the person she was talking about briefly without her knowing.

"Ya, Sam Witwicky's. I was actually wondering about that as I came here in the morning." Aubrey started, "I mean, at first you can hear him complaining to Miles how his dad was being cheap-" Some one in the ground quickly stated quietly 'first world problems', "and wouldn't get him anything expensive and now he suddenly has a Chevrolet Camaro." She finished off, making the group nod.

"His dad probably just got annoyed with the nagging and got something that would make Sam shut his trap until he's thirty." Blake stated, taking a bite of his apple as he listened to the group talk. He wasn't very big on gossip, but this had set him off a little since he had worked his butt off to get himself a car that barely worked and Sam had just had the excellent machinery placed under his care.

"A wealthy uncle probably died and his family probably just got some of the cash." Carter stated, trying to steer the conversation to something else before Blake started to rant about how it wasn't fair, "Besides that, is anyone working today? I have some tickets to a 'not-so-secret' secret concert, if anyone wants to come with me to it."

"I'm working." Aubrey said, frowning. "...I'm always the one who misses out on these things." She said bitterly.

"We could always go to something else another time all together if you want." Allison said, eyeing her friend. It was almost like she was trying to say, 'if you make us not go, then I will stab you in the leg with a spork'.

"No no, it's fine. You guys go. I have work pretty much 24/7 nowadays anyways and I don't want to be a killjoy." She waved the question off, "And I prefer to work so that I can actually help pay the college fund later on. I don't want to have to get my parents to pay for the whole thing themselves if I'm supposed to be leaving them for the semester." She elaborated, and drank some of her water when she finished speaking.

The group took that as, 'I'm okay with it... now please discuss how much fun we're going to have' in Aubrey's perspective because once she finished talking and the awkward pause had ended they started to chat about the topic together excitedly, and plan ahead on what they were going to do and if Blake could drive them there as Aubrey sat in her seat rather silently since she didn't know how she could add on to their conversation.

They had discussed that topic until the lunch period was over, leaving Aubrey in a rather foul mood as she left to go to her next period; math. She didn't like it when her friends started to make plans without her, but she couldn't stay in that mind set for long when she knew that she had basically said she was cool with them going without her.

It was frustrating for her to always work, but she felt like she was actually accomplishing something by doing it, even though it was only a job at a not so known fast food restaurant. She found that working, in its most simplest properties, was awarding and she was never bored on the weekends since she would have to get up and force herself out the the comfortable pj's she wore and get ready for the day. She would be there at ten a.m, and she would be back at home by 4 p.m.

Onto the topic of her home, it was usually pretty quiet. Her parents weren't born in the US, so they had come with high hopes for the future and not so much money. Her parents were rarely home when she got back home since they had the night shift, and she would only see them on the weekends and in the morning briefly when they got back from work. It was depressing in its own way, but she liked to think she was okay with it since she enjoyed the quiet house and never having to worry about her parents nagging her about going to sleep late.

It had its perks, but the the downers were often too great to compare to the perks. She didn't get to be too close with her parents like most people her age were, and she was constantly lonely all alone at home. She had to grow up fast, and that was never fun.

By the time she snapped out of her train of thought about her home life and other trivial matters she had literally walked around like a zombie between her classes and she now found herself at the last class of the day, which was a complete blow off class other then the fact that the teacher was assigning them partners for a project. She was saying the list of partners slowly, but she eventually got to Aubrey.

"Aubrey Miller and Samuel Wilhikity... wit...wicky. Witwicky." Aubrey literally felt stumped. She had literally just been talking about him at the lunch period, and now she had to work with him on a project that seemed to be worth a rather large portion of her final grade. Great. Now not only would she do this awkwardly with Sam, but she would feel guilty about talking about him behind his back.

Once the teacher had finished telling everyone their partners, Aubrey left her desk to go to Sam since she knew he wouldn't have known who she was.

"Hi... I'm Aubrey." She said slowly, as if talking to a teacher when she was in trouble and at the same time talking slowly as if she was talking to a three year old child she had just met for the first time.

"Samuel, er, Sam Witwicky." He said just as awkwardly, motioning for her to take a seat in one of the desks. It seemed as if the teacher had paired the majority of the class together with their friends except for herself and Sam and maybe two other groups.

"Right, nice to meet you. So... what do you want to do this history project on or do you want to meet up to talk about it some other time or brain storm and then tell the ideas to one another tomorrow." Her speech was choppy, forced and awkwardly put together as she spoke, but she got the point across.

"...maybe brainstorm until tomorrow. I'm having a mind fart. We can always get together after school at some other time." Sam said, taking a few moments so his brain could register what the brunette in front of him had just said.

"I have work, so I may only be able to get together with you on the weekends after four." She said back quickly.

"Why not week days?"

"...well, unless you want to meet up with me at eight that's all good and dandy but I just assumed you wouldn't want to do that." She fired back at him, being a bit more sassy then she intended to be as she spoke to him. _'Great,' _She thought, _'now I bet he thinks I'm rude'._ He seemed to be a bit more curious then offended, so she took that as a good sign.

"Not many people work on weekdays during the school year." He simply stated, and Aubrey didn't know how to respond in all honesty, so she just sat there looking at him with no expression that would use many muscles in her face. "So er, nice day out right?" Now it was her turn to look at him confused as he tried to build some sort of conversation.

"...yes, yes it is." She answered him, looking back at her notes. "So... your last name is pretty interesting. None of the teachers here ever seem to get it right." She tried at starting up a conversation herself, and succeeding... a bit. Her brain was already at over drive thinking of other ways to talk to him as he paused before answering.

"Ya, I guess it is. I don't really get how some of the History teachers can't pronounce it when it's in one of the text books." He said, and went on to talk about how his great-something grandfather was Archibald Witwicky and what he did, ranting about a couple things as Aubrey just sat there and listened to him.

In all honestly, Sam wasn't that bad of a guy. Awkward, but not bad. He had a girlfriend so that meant someone was willing to deal with him, and Aubrey was able to listen to him rant without getting bored and spacing out. He hadn't really spoken about anyone else in the school, well, he was with the whole mispronunciation of the surname thing but he wasn't pointing any fingers at anyone. It was a bit refreshing for Aubrey to listen to him, since the group of friends she was in enjoyed gossip to some extent and listening to him made her realize how unnecessary it was to do so.

"Oh shoot, I just ranted to someone I don't even know. That's embarrassing." He said once he realized himself that he had just taken ten minutes to talk about something rather trivial. "So um, what's your favourite colour?" He blurted out without thinking, causing Aubrey to raise her brow and chuckle lightly to herself despite his growing embarrassment (which was rather evident since he was turning a new shade of red).

"I like the colour yellow... I guess." She answered, and just as she did so the teacher signaled for everyone to go back to their own desks so she could dismiss everyone.

As she walked out the door, Sam and Aubrey quickly exchanged their home addresses and phone numbers to one another and set off to find their group of friends or in Aubrey's case, go to the bus stop so that she could get to her job on time.

She worked at one of those fast food restaurants people didn't really know about, and since it was tucked away at a corner of a heavily populated traffic area they got a decent amount of customers. She worked there late because not many people had a job there, and the manager liked her enough to give her as many hours as she wanted whenever she wanted. He was glad to have her around since she worked hard and got things done fast, which was really a good thing to have when there were only three other people helping prepare the food there. As a bonus for working late when she didn't have to, she would get to take some of the food home for her parents and herself (her parents loved to have it in the morning, but she detested the food after being around it and having to smell it at almost every hour of every day). It was a constant rush, and one could find themselves having a mother load of angry customers if one thing was done wrong, which was never a good thing.

Once she was on the bus, she was ready for a day of pure mayhem and little rest.


End file.
